Big Machine
by Avelera
Summary: Finally, a Bedlam's Bard fic! Sort of, ts a music video that I imagined for it to the song Big Machine by the Goo Goo Dolls. Set in my favorite part of the book between the concert and Korendil waking up. It really improves the song.


Big Machine  
  
Disclaimer: The book "Bedlam's Bard" and all the characters contained therein belong to Mercedes Lackey and Ellen Guon. The song is "Big Machine" by the Goo Goo Dolls. I do not own either nor am I making any money off this piece.  
  
Author Note: I had finished reading "Bedlam's Bard" (perhaps the most gripping book I've read all year) about a week before I first heard "Big Machine". I was listening to the track, trying to make up my own music video for it (which is what I do when I listen to songs) when I suddenly thought of Bedlam's Bard. I started fitting the song to my favorite parts (from the concert to Korendil waking up) and I briefly wondered if the Goo Goo Dolls had ever READ "Bedlam's Bard" and thought the same thing, it fit THAT well. Now whenever I hear the song I see the following though perhaps without as much detail since the mind can't work THAT fast and some explanations are needed for the interpretations. You can go without quite a few of the details if you'd like. The best thing to do is read this while your listening to the song, learn it, then imagine your own version without the paper (or computer). Recent knowledge of "Bedlam's Bard" or at least a good idea of what happened is a good thing to have since some important stuff happens that I don't mention (ex. Why Korendil is so depressed).  
  
"" means that Eric is actually singing it. When they end it means its just background music.  
  
I know that Eric plays the flute but I assume he can also play the guitar. When I imagine the first part I see him playing it and singing the lyrics (as the Goo Goo Dolls would). Some changes and skips in the plot were made to fit the song better but all in all it catches everything important. Enjoy!

(Instrumental) We see Eric playing on the stage at the Dive. In this hands he has a guitar and he stands in front of the microphone. Below him is a sea of people but most importantly, a sea of dreaming Elves. View pans back into the audience to a small table where Kory has just given trying to wake up Val.  
  
(Eric begins singing: "Ecstasy is all you need  
Living in the big machine now")[referring to coca-cola]

We see Kory turning away and scanning the crowd. He looks sad. (beat) He sees something and is stricken and begins to walk towards it.  
  
("Oh, you're so vain  
Now your world is way too fast  
Nothin's real and nothing lasts")  
Kory pushes through the audience. All the people are moving around him in a fast forward, he's the only one who seems real.  
  
He arrives and sits next to Terenil  
  
("And I'm aware")  
  
Switch back to Eric.  
  
("I'm in love but you don't care")  
He says this to Kory (about Kory and about Beth) but Kory is also saying this to Terenil.  
  
("Turn your anger into lust")  
Suddenly Ria is seen walking up behind Kory and Terenil. She places a perfectly manicured hand on the back of the seat they are sitting on but she keeps her eyes locked on the stage.  
  
("I'm still here, but you don't trust at all")  
Eric looks into the crowd, and notices Ria. He seems to sing this to her, Kory also mouths it to Terenil.  
  
("And I'll be waiting")  
We see Ria's profile as she looks up at the stage. She mouths the words.  
  
("Love and sex and loneliness")  
Eric replies.  
  
("Take what's yours and leave the rest  
So I'll survive")  
Eric continues but Kory also says this to Terenil.  
  
("God, it's good to be alive")  
View switches fully back to Eric.  
  
[Chorus]  
Kory gives up trying to revive Terenil and heads for the door. Music can still be heard from inside.  
  
("And I'm torn in pieces")  
Kory is standing outside when suddenly he is ambushed by Perenor. He stumbles and falls, desperately defending  
  
("I'm blind and waiting for")  
He tries to fight Perenor but is losing.  
  
("My heart is reeling")  
Suddenly Terenil steps out of the shadows. Kory stares in awe.  
  
("I'm blind and waiting for you")  
Terenil fights but falls. Kory runs away as a cat, Perenor in pursuit, drawing him away from Terenil. The last shot is a close-up of the face of a terrified cat.  
  
(Still in love with all your sins)  
Ria and Eric are in her room, kissing urgently.  
  
(Wait and stop and I begin, And I'll...)  
They fall onto her bed, Eric on top, kissing her neck.  
  
(I'll be waitin')  
Ria mouths this then pulls him into another kiss.  
  
(Livin' like a house on fire)  
View switches to Kory and Beth. They look desperate and careworn, frantically making phone calls.  
  
(What you fear is your desire)  
Beth pauses. For a moment she wishes that Eric could be found, even if he's dead, just to end the stress.  
  
(It's hard to deal)  
Kory slumps in defeat.  
  
(I still love the way you feel)  
Beth caresses his face and says those words to him. Moves to kiss him but he refuses and heads for the door.  
  
(Now this angry little girl)  
Scene switches to Ria and Eric. She is screaming at him and throwing things.  
  
(Drownin in this petty world)  
He tries to speak but she keeps raging.  
  
(And I'm who you run to)  
He runs out the door and the scene switches.  
  
(Swallow all your bitter pills)  
Kory is at a small shop. He grabs a six-pack of coke and places it on the counter.  
  
(That's what makes you beautiful)  
He throws a couple bucks down to the cashier, a teenage girl who looks up at him adoringly, he ignores her and grabs the six-pack.  
  
(You're all a lie  
I don't need what you ain't got)  
He heads for the door, not looking at anything. The light is gone from his eyes.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
(I'm torn in pieces)  
Eric knocks on Beth's door.  
  
(I'm blind and waiting for)  
She opens it, stares and falls into his arms sobbing.  
  
(My heart is reeling)  
She explains to him what has happened. He stares at her, uncomprehending..  
  
(I'm blind and waiting for you)  
She continues to sob but he looks over to the motorcycles. An idea enters his head.  
  
(instrumental)

Eric and Beth are at the fair site, looking around and digging in the rubble. As the instrumental draws to an end they find Kory, who is drugged and close to death, for a moment they stare down at him in disbelief. The instrumental ends with Eric taking out his flute.  
  
(I'm blind and waiting for you)  
Eric begins to play.  
  
(I'm blind and waiting for you)  
Eric throws himself into the music. [In the background there is an instrument that sounds strangely like a flute playing]  
  
(And I can't believe it's coming true)  
All is black as we see through Kory's eyes. His consciousness stirs as he thinks these words.  
  
(God, it's good to be alive)  
Eric throws these words into his song, playing it with double the energy.  
  
(I'm still here and waitin' for you)  
Eric thinks to Kory.  
  
(And I can't believe it's coming true)  
Eric sees Kory stirring and stares even as he plays. Kory thinks this at the same time, wondering how it could be.  
  
(I'm blind and waiting for you)  
Kory's bright green eyes open.  
  
As the music dies Eric takes the flute from his lips and stares down at Kory.

Author Note: Let's leave out the part where Korendil tries to kill Eric right afterwards, shall we?  
Anyway, did it fit? Were there too many details? Tell me and I'll fix it. I have no way of knowing what you thought unless you review so please do so!

* * *

For more information on fics by me and future updates check out my author page on enter in this link without the spaces.

http: games. groups. yahoo. com/ group/ Avelerafantasy /

Note: The link on my author page is the same as the above.


End file.
